The Boy and His Fox
by Komamura's son
Summary: A oneshot of my OCs. Yaoi but not really that bad, it's just heartwarming. The OCs can be read about in Marshall Lee Fan XD's story. Welcome to the Next Generation of The DWMA! Dark Pasts. Don't read if you don't like.


**This is a oneshot for my OCs that are in Marshall Lee Fan XD's story. I kinda wanted to do this little thing, but never had the time. This is yaoi, don't hate on them. And it's not intense stuff, just really sweet. So anways the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I would rule the world. Last I checked, I don't.**

* * *

The fox eared boy yawned as he he stretched in his bunk. Whiping away the sleep that still lingered in his eyes. He turned his head to see the love of his life still sleeping beside him. _'he climbed into my bed again, how cute.'_ The fox gently shook the young boy.

"Ash, time to wake up." He noticed the pair of mismatched eyes flutter open. Sleep still evident in them.

"Oh, did I sleep walked into your bed again, Roy?" Ash asked as he ran his fingers in his black brown hair. Roy smiled, showing his fanged teeth and nodded.

"Yeah, we have that test so we gotta go now."The pair hopped off the top bunk and quickly dressed. The fox brushed his auburn red hair and put on a black dog collar.

"I can't believe you're wearing that, y'know Jack did it as a joke." Ash giggled as he tied a white bandana on his left wrist.

"If people are gonna stare at me for my tail and ears, might as well show them I'm trained." The two put on the rest of their normal attire and followed the rest of their group to the DWMA.

* * *

Roy stared at his test paper, he hated it. Which wasn't a surprise since he spent most of his childhood out in the woods. Hey, who needs smarts when you can level a tree with your pinky. Knowing little to nothing on what to put down for his first answer. The fox started drawing on his test. It wasn't a bad drawing, just average artist good.

Ash was doing the exact opposite of his boyfriend. Having been raised in a loving wealthy family, he had many tutors explain all the work to him. Ash knew most of the material by heart, so the test was a breeze to him.

A scalpel flew by the fox's face, missing his left cheek by centimeters. A normal student would freak out, a DWMA student would pay attention...Roy yelled.

"What the hell Stein!? Are you trying to give me a matching scar?!" Roy had a thin skin adorning his right cheek. Stein stared at him in disbelief.

" , if you're not gonna write answers on your paper then please don't draw on it. Draw him on a sketch book, that way I don't have to write an F on your art." The rest of the students laughed at him, save for the person he was drawing.

"Fine, but next time, actually hit me, that way Kid doesn't freak out when he sees me."

The class carried on with no other distractions surprisingly.

* * *

When class was over and they needed to go to combat training. The fox redeemed himself by fighting off opponents single-handedly. Another perk of being a weapon that was raised out in the wild. You learn to fight without a meister. Though this is where Ash lacked. He may have been smart, but his fighting skills were nothing without his meister, Satoshi. Although they shared a meister, Roy could always backthem up in a corner if needed to.

"Alright, that makes kitsune weapon 12, you guys 0." The fox was covered in scratches and bruises, but he was still grinning.

"You only won cause you're a cheater weapon, who ever heard of a gun blade before!" A sore loser attempted to bring Roy down from his reign.

"You even have that tail to help you out as another limp, it's unfair to us humans!" That word stung at him. Human. It was no doubt that he wasn't human. Barely any kitsunes weapons like him existed, let alone a regular kitsune. "Just go back to the forest you monster!"

"SHUT UP!" All the students turned to see Ash in tears. His blue and brown eyes filled with sadness and anger. "He's not a monster, he treats others with respect and never tries taking advantage of others! He's more human than any of you!" The fox ran to his love and hugged him.

"It's ok, I don't care about their bull crap. They can say whatever they want as long as you I have you." Roy carressed his hair as he cried into his shoulder. "No more tears ok? We promised each other." Ash let out one last sob and calmed down. The boy stared into the honey gold eyes of the fox. Without him knowing, Roy whiped the rest of Ash's stray tears away. "C'mon luv, show me that smile." A blushed formed on the boy's face and he tried to look away, but was brought back to the fox's gaze by his hand cupping his chin. When Ash barely cracked a smile, he was met by an even warmer smile from Roy.

* * *

**That's where this oneshot ends, told you it was just sweet, not even a kiss was in it. So review if you liked it and only flame if it's about how cheesey my writing is and not about the yaoi. Kitsune is out...**


End file.
